


Lunar Effects

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newly regenerated Doctor and his partner Rose reflect on adventures past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunar Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Week Eleven - A story set at a full moon

Neither of them were prepared for his regeneration, despite knowing it was coming. They had ignored the warnings he had received from the Silence and continued on their journey. The Doctor never expected it would be because of the Master that he had to regenerate, but it had happened. He was grateful that Rose knew what to expect this time, even if he didn’t need the extended recovery time. She had asked him to send them into the Vortex for him to recover, but the TARDIS had other plans. Rose held onto what she could as the TARDIS started to explode all around them. The Doctor was hanging out of the TARDIS, trying to figure out what was going on with her. When they crashed into the backyard of one Amelia Pond, neither of them were expecting the adventure they had in front of them.

What should have been twelve hours, turned into twelve years as they made their way back to Amelia Pond. Amy, as she was called now. Rose had been worried that the TARDIS was gone forever, despite the Doctor telling her that this happened every so often. She was tuned into his regenerations and sometimes she liked to change things up a bit. After the Atraxi ran off and their TARDIS keys grew hot, Rose and the Doctor ran off towards the ship, wanting to see what had changed. She let him go in first, knowing it had been hard for him to be away from his ship. Rose walked in a few minutes later, just in time to see he was standing by the new console, setting the gears into motion for takeoff.

“Oi, were you just going to leave me here?” She half yelled, glaring at him.

“No, of course not!  I thought you were right behind me.”

Rose let out a sigh and made her way up the steps, heading towards the hallway. Running her hands along the walls, she sent loving thoughts to the TARDIS, grateful that she was okay. After she found her room, she took a quick shower and changed before heading back out to where she had left the Doctor. Making her way to one of the seats, she sat down and watched as he moved around. No longer did he have the bounce that his previous regeneration had, he was taller, but he was still her Doctor.

“I have her set to bring us to Cardiff. Need the fuel.” He remarked as he walked over to her.

“All right. Is she fixed?”

“Yes, she is.” The Doctor stuffed his hands into his pockets and gazed down at the floor. “What do you think of my new look?”

“Your younger self would have remarked that you look like a pretty boy.” She teased him, giving him a tentative smile. “But the bowtie is nice and I like the jacket.”

“Are we still okay?”

“Yeah. Just need to get used to the new you.”

He held his hand out for her and pulled her up when she took it. “Should have landed.”

As they made their way outside, Rose took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, tangling their fingers together. “It’s a full moon. Remember the last time we saw a full moon? You still owe me ten quid.”

“Still don’t have the ten quid.” He commented, squeezing her hand gently.

“You can work for it.” Rose closed the door before she pulled him to walk down the street with her, knowing the TARDIS would take a while to refuel. “Is what people say about Lunar Effects true?”

“Depends. Some people think it exists, others don’t believe it.”

“I believe it. Too many crazy things happen when it’s a full moon.”

“Like me regenerating?”

Rose shrugged her shoulders softly. “It’s not just that. You seem wilder in this body. Your personality has changed quite a bit.”

“That happens with any regeneration, Rose. I’m not going to be the same in every regeneration.”

She nodded her head softly, looking down at the ground. “Does that mean you don’t feel the same about me?”

“There’s no me that won’t love you, Rose.” He whispered softly, bringing her hand up to his lips for a kiss. “I know I left you behind a few times trying to get rid of the Atraxi and Patient Zero, but it was only because I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“We’re a team, Doctor.”

“I know. I won’t do it again.”

“It’s not your normal behavior. I guess the full moon can effect Time Lords too.”

“At least this time we there’s no werewolves to run from.”

They stopped at a bench and sat down, Rose cuddling into his side. They sat quietly for a few minutes before she let out a small sigh.

“What’s wrong, love?”

“Well, it’s just, you’re sorta missing eyebrows.”

“Oi!”

She laughed softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek before resting her head against his shoulder again. She’d blame the full moon if he asked her, though she still thought he was handsome. Just as she would all of his regenerations.


End file.
